


[podfic] Dummy's First Christmas

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Series: Tales of the Bots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Avengers Merchandise, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Found Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Weird and comfortable aren't mutually exclusive; Steve Rogers is going to do exactly what he wants this Christmas."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dummy's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dummy's First Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048507) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

 **Length:** 00:11:32  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tales%20of%20the%20Bots/\(AVG\)%20_Dummy's%20First%20Christmas_.mp3)  ~~or as a podbook compiled by[](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile) **[dapatty](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/) ** **[right over here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/\(AVG\)%20Dummy%27s%20First%20Christmas.m4b)  **~~ **(Sorry - the podbook links are borked, stick with the zip file for now)**


End file.
